lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
John Bolten
' John Bolten' or originally "John Cole" is the son of Martin, and Mary Cole making him a member of House Cole. John has three siblings in Natasha, Josh and Michelle Cole of whome Natasha left the Kingdom of Bolten years ago and now lives in Pontus, while his other sister Michelle married a common man and has many children with him, his brother Josh is the heir to House Cole and thus he is very important in the Kingdom of Bolten. John Cole married Betha Bolten when he was twenty three and he had three children with her before she died during the birth of his youngest daughter Cerwynn Bolten, and his marriage to Betha made him a member of House Bolten. His three children with Betha Barton are Cerwynn, Jeanie, and Jordin Bolten of which Cerwynn's birth caused the death of Betha Bolten and for this many people in the house despise her, his daughter Jeanie is being used to marry into House Dustin but is becoming emotionally effected by the whole thing, and his son Jordin is very close to the blacksheep of the family in Domeric Bolten of whom John despises for turning his son from the direction that John wants him to be. John early in his life was overshadowed by his older brother Josh Cole and thus understood he wouldn't be Lord of House Cole anytime soon so he begin making other plans which eventually culminated in his marriage to Betha Bolten. With this marriage he threw himself into House Bolten where he slowly become one of the right hand men of Roose Bolten. John was the perfect counter balance to the lack of emotion of Roose Bolten, and Roose understood this and thus put John into a larger public role then he thought was ever going to be possible. John Bolten would be in the Dreadfort when the news came back that Ramsey was incoming in order to kill Roose, and John begged Roose to resist his son, and place one of the other children on the throne, but Roose wouldn't hear of the death of his only remaining child and all but surrendered. John Bolten seeing his power slipping away with the death of Roose would quickly join the group of people escorting Ramsey to the throne room in the hopes that this would lead to Ramsey making him a member of his court as his father had. History Early History John early in his life was overshadowed by his older brother Josh Cole and thus understood he wouldn't be Lord of House Cole anytime soon so he begin making other plans which eventually culminated in his marriage to Betha Bolten. With this marriage he threw himself into House Bolten where he slowly become one of the right hand men of Roose Bolten. House Bolten John was the perfect counter balance to the lack of emotion of Roose Bolten, and Roose understood this and thus put John into a larger public role then he thought was ever going to be possible. War with Pontus 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Death of Roose Bolten Following his succesful trip to the Iron Islands and then Mordor Ramsey would return to the port of Dreadfort with the knowledge that he had won the power of two massive armies, and the survival of his rule might now be possible. Deciding that his father was no longer worthy of living he would brag nearly the last few days of the trip that he was going to murder his father, and since most of "Ramsey's Bastards" were loyal to Roose they would send a raven ahead of the ship which told Roose that Ramsey planned to kill him, and asking Roose what they should do. Realizing that he could easily stop the assasination he would instead send no word back, and ordered House Marsh and their vassals to not resist his landing. At this point with Ramsey entering the port, and along with his men making their way towards the Dreadfort it was Roose that begin to plot the final moments of what he knew to be his life. Roose firstly met with his kingsgard and one by one moved them away from him so that they would not die trying to protect him when Ramsey arrived. Three of the five kingsgard he placted this way by sending them southward to Castle Horgut where they would defend the castle alongside the commanders there. The other two in the form of Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten he would send to find Misha Bolten in order to get her out of the city. Wondering where they would go after that Roose told them that they were to go to Hayford and surrender themselves to the Lucernians, and from their swear oaths to Lucerne as protectors of Misha. It was around this point that Ramsey was within a few hours of the city, and thus Roose visited several nobles in the city, and commanded them to leave as well sending many on specific routes that would lead them to be captured by the Lucernian forces. In his final hours waiting for Roose to get to the city he would do these things before he finally sat alone in his throne room having dismissed all of his gaurds and sent away everyone loyal to him. The Act Ramsey entered the city to no celebration, and besides the opening of gates, and the stomping of his men beside him the entire city was filled with the sounds of nothing but fear and silence. Ramsey would enter the keep where he found all the gates, and doors ungarded and was in this moment discusted by what he believed was the complete failure in his father. Entering the throne room of his father he would confront him, and make it very clear from the first moment he entered that Roose was going to die. Roose begged him to make him understand why Domeric had to die, and that infuriated Ramsey who couldn't take that Domeric was till being mentioned while in his own mind he had just went on a trip that would save Bolten. Warning his father to stop speaking of Domeric unless he wished to die sooner, his father would move closer grap him by the shoulders and say that his time was over and now he was ready to see his true son again. Upon hearing that Ramsey would murder him, and so filled with rage was he that he obliterated much of his body leaving nothing but tattered remains. Ramsey from this point would crown himself and parade throughout the Dreadfort with his Bastards controlling the resistence that might have been created in the city. As this was going on Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten would be forced to hide as they had yet to find Misha Bolten, and because of this they were nearly caught by brigands now swarming to join Ramsey's court. Ramsey at this point attempted to find the Roose loyalists in the city, but discovered that the day he was arriving his father had sent away hundreds of nobles, while sending away his own kingsgard. Naming five of his bastards to the kingsgard he would return to the throne room, and begin ruling over the kingdom he had now stolen from his brother, and then his father. Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Wife|link=House Bolten Jordin Bolten.jpg|Jordin Bolten - Son|link=Jordin Bolten Jeanie Bolten.jpg|Jeanie Bolten - Daughter|link=Jeanie Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Varish Bolten - Son|link=Varish Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Nephew|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Nephew|link=Domeric Bolten Relationships Roose Bolten See Also : Roose Bolten Category:Goth Category:House Cole Category:House Bolten Category:People Category:People of Bolten Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Holmgren